


Hallowon

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [339]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, halloween decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/21/19: “wedding, carriage, behead”Theme week: Halloween





	Hallowon

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/21/19: “wedding, carriage, behead”
> 
> Theme week: Halloween

Stiles knew he’d never win Beacon Hills Halloween House Decorations Competition.

Two years prior a ghoulish couple, dressed in sporty outfits, with a baby carriage full of slimy tentacles, took the prize.

Last year’s winner was the perfect wedding of history and horror: In a scene from the Reign of Terror, a motorized bloody guillotine blade rose up and down, in front of it a pile of beheaded heads.

Inflatable jack-o-lanterns, smiling ghosts and cute witches adorned the Stilinski-Hale front yard. Stiles’s big bad werewolf husband hated gore.

Did Stiles care? No. Derek’s delighted grin was best prize of all.


End file.
